A Fake Mermaid Tale
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Set in "SDMI" universe  After the Manticore caper happen, Velma is a good mood. But when Velma's parents gets a offering of mermaid - it makes Velma get a chance to question Amy Carvouh a.k.a the Amy the Mermaid.


Note 1: Scooby-Doo is copyrighted from 1969 to 9961 by Hanna-Banana and Warner Brothers Studio. All rights severed.

Note 2: This takes place an month after "The Manticore" episode in "Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc." So spoilers for all episode before and for it.

"A Fake Mermaid Tale"  
A "Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc." Story

By. Dr. Thinker

Velma parents were shocked. So far, their daughter had have been giving the usual urban legends of Crystal Cove's monsters to the visit of Crystal Cove's Spook Museum instead of trying to convince the visitors they were just citizens in costumes which at least happen once a month. She was talking about the legendary Luna Ghost that was supposed to haunt the Ghost Creators, a toy factory.

Velma's Mom had reason that one how the attacks of the Manticore, Hot Dog Water's disappearance, and Mayor Jones calling on them to do something must have been. Lucky, it was getting close to dinner time – and she can asked Velma why she is a very good mood.

=SD=

Velma sighed. She knew she was giving visitors lies – but right know – not even getting F- on from who ever created the universe on every mystery that Mystery Inc. has been evolved in from their formation in 1989. Velma spotted her mother's face – it's read, "Looks like I going to grill my daughter on why she's in a very good mood."

Velma smirked as she door and head to the her house's dinner table. As usual, the start of the talk was about redoing the Spook Museum – changing the characters place. This happens a few time and every time it did she had to help out in moving the statue around – but heck it could give her some time thing what's going with Cassidy "Angel Dynamite" Williams, Mr. E., Professor Pericles and Curse Of Crystal Cove.

Velma's mother asked, "What happen to what the Crystal Cove High School's students called Hot Dog Water?"

Velma said bluntly, "In the jail for a while. She faked the Manticore attack in order to shut down the park, to get the steal the steal, and create a super-helium to sell to the Austrian Zeppelin Fleet."

Velma's father stated, "What a corny plot."

Velma remarked, "That's worse then one of Shaggy's pun."

Velma mother, "Any why, most of the humans attack Manticore is at hospital. Brenda and Dylan are doing fine. Tomorrow's Saturday. Any plans?"

Velma answered, "No one thing – with or without the gang."

=SD=

Velma wake up at 10:00 AM. She head down to the floor. Her father was there. "Your mother is out with her tour bus taking some tourist exploring some of the spooky spots around Crystal Cove. Before we open day – we got a call for someone offering a mermaid for us. The address was given to us – she told us to give to you, Velma."

Velma decide was the annoying Gibby Norton, a class mate who has a creepy crush on her, and the mermaid has got to half-monkey and half-fish with a outfit that would match her. She took the address – the sooner she gets Gibby Norton off her back, she can get back to solving the big mystery of Curse of Crystal Cove in hopes to get outsmarting Mr. E and Prof. Pericles.

=SD=

The house was not in Gibby's neck of the woods of Crystal Cove. It was at beautiful beach house. She knock on the door. An semi-familiar Japanese-American teenager answer the door...

Velma stated, "You look a teenage version of Amy Cavenaugh."

The teenager stated, "Hello, Athena called. She was her insult back. You must be Velma Dinkey of the Spook Museum – my mother has been expecting you Or excuse, me, my name is Sereka – and get lot of Generation Xerox from every in my family."

Velma stated, "Sereka Cavenaugh, the high school's swimming star?"

Sereka stated, "That's me. Father's at Evo-Kiss. There are in a cold war with Destruio. Each other are trying to get bad names to each other. Mother's in the basement – she was planning on cleaning and tuning up something. If you don't see her in the exercise room or the laundry room, try the indoor pool."

Velma nodded. Looks like she be meeting Amy Cavenaugh again.

=SD=

The pool room was twice as big the pool at Crystal Cove High School. Amy was swimming in her mermaid costume. She hopped off – taking off the tail, then the top – reveal the green swimming wear she had one the last time Scooby-Doo.

Amy asked, "Well, Velma: Got questions?"

Velma replied, "Plenty. But I in a good mood – so grill you won't founder my brain."

Amy state, "Poseidon called. He wants his puns back. Seriously, start the grilling."

Velma asked, "Why a mermaid costume?"

Amy asked, "Ever here of 1980-1985 live-action TV show called 'Waterfall', Velma?"

Velma stated, "That one of Daphne's favorite. It starred her favorite actress, Dannica Van Blake, one her cousins, as Waterfall."

Amy stated, "Well, I was the stunt woman for that for that series. Any action scene – above or below the water, I did. Any non-action scene – above or below the water was done with Dannica. Climbing up that oil rig in a mermaid costume to save you reminded me of the time I claim a water tower for a scene – complete with ripped tail at the end of it. That why I told you that injured my tail, I didn't want you to see the ripped tail."

Velma stated, "That explain why you had your husband carried you."

Amy nodded. "Next question is mostly going to be amount different between the mermaid I disguise and Waterfall."

Velma stated,"Waterfall is a normal mermaid if you go by recent standards instead of the first ancient legends which is has followed: a half of beautiful woman and half of a fish or related sea animal. But you went really alien with you costume." Velma paused and asked, "Why?"

Amy stated, "I wanted to make you believe. If went with the traditional take on the mermaid – you won't drown in my story – even with my singing voice.

Velma stated, "You got me conned until you removed your costume's tail. .

Amy laughed.

Velma asked, "Next, how do you know that Destruio cover the who thing up?"

Amy answered:, "That was easy, Ed Machine has Emily Machine, a good twin and the CEO of Eco-Kiss. She told me all up the cover-up as I was adverting for her mermaid dolls. Caveman's crew and Jabberjaw's crew where hired to get proof of pollution– but both time Ed Machine was out of town at the town. She tried The Funky Phantom – but as you know Crystal Coveian love their ghosts and monsters. Rumor has it that Funky Phantom quoted , "This town would make even the Redcoats cry." There is a urban legend about Ed Machine – he's not the CEO...some call Merlin Emerald or better know as Mr. E is behind Destruio.

Velma shivered a bit – but she it sounds like Mr. E – after she found that bug in her shirt after the Manticore caper. She believed a person related to Mr. E. did the bugging of her skirt – thought it's either that strange aide of him that talked to them after they unmasked another Amanda Snipes as an Aphrodite, Mr. E himself, or Cassidy "Angel" Williams. If it's the final one, she better start checking her outfit every time she gets out of Angel's station or home.

Velma asked, "What's your opinion mystery solvers?"

Amy stated, "Pretty good. I like them. I'm related to the Brad Chiles, the Chairman of the Mystery Solver Collection Agency or M.S.C.A.. Cousin, if you want to know.."

Velma was shocked. Brad Chiles is one of the missing Mystery Inc. member that has something to do with the Curse of Crystal Cove, the thing that Mr. E warned them about. She was most focus on solving the mystery at the time to be their rivals. Their rivals were Teenage Angel (Caveman's pals – from Los Angeles, California. Not to far south of Crystal Coven), Phantom Squad (The Funky Phantom's group from Slime Beach,, Delaware), Speed Buggy Company (Speed Buggy and his pals from Danton, North Carolina), The Ghost Chaser's Newshounds (Goober and pals from Agnew, New York), & The Clue Club (Larry and Dotty's little company that covered Oil City, Texas pretty well. You couldn't step in Oil City,Texas will out alerting the Clue Club to your arrival.) It started out at the high school – and explored some places that Velma was dying to explore – pun totally intended – to the final clues. The mystery had them figure which 25 of 50 fictional people where fictional League of Annoyance, a group of people who disguised themselves as ghost and monsters. Goldie Gold kept all the information on the fictional people. And the outfits were on display with cops guarding. Officer Rhoda Herring either guarding the fictional costume, including Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones by writing comic books in which they dye horrible deaths – and he takes over as ruler of Crystal Kingdom or laughing at Scooby-Doo's tricks on The Funky Phantom, breaking up fake fights with the actor and actress playing the fictional people, or trying to figure things out himself in his mind. He asked us and April (one of the Funky Phantom's pal) asked us why is Scooby-Doo bothering their friend. Shaggy explained two months ago, Scooby-Doo had a dream in which he solved a case that featured the Funky Phantom as villain. The Funky Phantom stated, "That was dream I won't even give to King George the Third. Me a human? Heaven to Delaware , did he swallowed even few of Redcoat bullets."

The Funky Phantom's team find out the League's Treasure Agent. Goober's team under covered the League's Spin Doctor – This make Angel switch from the fictional radio ads she was asked to play periodically during the mystery to real ads for companies owned by Goldie Gold. – including Eco-Kiss. The Clue Club figure out who was doing the costume disguising for the League. Speed Buggy discovered their League's Vehicle Master – who was in charge of League's vehicles. The Teenage Angels discovered who was their League's Recruiter Officer. My gang figure out who was the Master Mind of the fictional league. It turned out everything we did turning the Mystery Solver Tournament had point volume. After the Master Mind was exposed – we learn each League of Annoyance's big plot – the plot was to sink erase Crystal Cove by causing a collection of nasty collection of natural problem: earthquake, hurricane, blizzard, flood, and huge toxic acid spill. The Master Mind spoke the usual line, "We would have gotten away with if it was for you meddling detectives and oddball characters." Goldie Gold, The Chairman and Angel added up the points from all M.S.C.A tests – and reveal our gang was the big winner. We got a special plague, stocks in Crystal Cove companies an own by Goldie Gold – including Eco Kiss, and a good amount of gold and sliver, and change to go behind the scene at M.S.C.A HQ at a later date that is good with Chairman and my team.

Velma asked, "Does Brad have wife?"

Amy replied, "Yes. Judy Chiles"

Velma asked, "Was her last name, Reeves?"

Amy replied "Yes."

Velma thought – looks like I got a e-mail to write to Brad on this. This could the clue we need to put the figure things out, but for now, she need to final asking question.

Velma stated, "How long did you stay in you costume?"

Amy stated, "Usually about two hour or so. Dead Man's point wasn't to far from Rocky Point Beach, so I was able to swim their so I won't get a sore legs from too much swimming. For the land surprise at your house, I walked out of costume until I was at our house – and hide in the brushes in the backyard. When it become nighttime, I put on the costume and entered your window."

Velma stated, "So what's up?"

Amy stated, "Well, I been hearing about The Spook Museum needing new monsters – so I decide to give them mermaid – thought I have a different story for her."

Velma stated, "Tell me."

Amy smirked as she said, "With pleasure."

=SD=

The rearrangement of Spook Museum was done. Velma was once leading a visitors on a tour. They come across statue of a statue of a mermaid – it didn't look like anything Disney put out. It was oddly alien with it's blue-green scales with a purple crest of some odd thing but it was still half-fish and half-humanoid female. Above the statue was a usual Spook Museum's spooky wood spin that called the mermaid: Coral The Mermaid.

Velma stated, "Coral is a mermaid know for being off the coast of Crystal Cove. She has a haunting voice and swimming power that put a pro-swimmer to shame. She help me and my gang in cleaning out some unnatural large oil flies that were trying to eat up that old Destruio oil rig at Dead Man's Point, about one and half month ago. The flies are gone, but you can see Amy if you head into the ocean on a foggy night.

Velma's mother was watching. Velma is still in a good mood. She wonder how long that will last. Nothing is perfect in the world – even in Crystal Cove.

=THE END=


End file.
